Strange situations
by AeroTundra
Summary: It's a fanfic of strange and awkwards situations for the Tsubasa characters. Chapter 1: Kurogane. There's a sneaky turtle...
1. Chapter 1: Kurogane

**Strange situations: Kurogane**

**I just came up with these one night when I was alone with my thoughts and decided to post it! Tell me what you think will happen if this happened to Kuro-wan 'cause I truly don't know.**

- If Fai told him he accidently got a girl pregnant.

- If Fai told him Kurogane got him pregnant.

- If their daughter looked like him but acted like Fai.

- If he was magically forced to play DDR.

- If he realized he was afraid of sharp objects.

- If he had to use the bathroom in the middle of a fight scene in one of the Tsubasa episodes.

- If Yuuko bought him a pet goat.

- If Fai told him he was straight.

- If he was told his and Fai's theme song was "Underneath it all."

- If he was told his and Fai's theme song was "Everytime we touch".

- If he was forced to run to the future. (think about it...)

- If he met Sonic the Hedgehog. (being the tallest one in the group)

- If he was told to do the caramelldansen dance to save Fai's life.

- If he was told to sing "Byakuya True Light" to save Fai's life.

- If he knew Syaoran could read his mind.

- If he knew Sakura could read his mind.

- If he knew Mokona could read his mind.

- If Syaoran was his secret son.

- If he was given a "sneaky turtle"

- If he transformed into a skitty.

* * *

**This is all I can think of. Feel free to review and tell me strange situations you can think of. Oh, and if you listen to the english version of Byakuya True Light it sounds like Fai's singing it. It's cause he is! Well, his voice actor anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fai

**Strange situations: Fai**

**

* * *

**

This one's for Fai. I'll put as many as I can, but there aren't many for him...

-If he met his english voice actor.

-If he met his japanese voice actor.

-If he transformed into a jolteon.

- If he found out that Kurogane was afraid of sharp objects.

- If his house was roach infested.

- If he was given "sneaky turtle2".

- If he went to an anime convention.

- If he saw a red haired hamster. (reference!)

- If he went emo.

- If he hated the color blue.

- If he was afraid of lights.

- If he was trapped inside of a giant hamsterwheel.

- If he became a vegetarian.

- If he became a pokemon trainer and Kurogane was his first pokemon.

- If he hated the snow.

- If he never built a snowman.

- If he dress up as Santa Clause. (that would be interesting...)

- If he was really a terrible cook and everyone else was just being nice.

- If he was trapped in a burning building.

- If he knew Sakura loved yaoi.

- If he was ganged up on by Touya, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Yukito.

- If Fai marries someone else and invites Kurogane to the wedding.

- If Fai marries someone else and doesn't invite Kurogane to the wedding.

* * *

**Wah, that was slightly difficult, but I did it. It's not too short...right? Oh well. I'll never know... Review and tell me strange situations of your own. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mokona

**Strange situations: Mokona**

**I don't own Tsubasa! Wah!**

- If he/she had a known gender.

- If he/she wasn't so annoying.

- If he/she saw a scary movie by him/her self.

- If he/she transformed into a white lopunny.

- If he/she caught Kurogane and Fai in "the act."

- If he/she was thrown out of a moving bus.

- If he/she played tennis.

- If he/she bought a black dog and a white cat and named them both KuroFai.

- If he/she had knees.

* * *

**Well, it was short. Sorry. I just don't really like Mokona. Anyone else think he/she's the most annoying character in the show? His/her voice is annoying, his/her bounce is annoying, and he/she keeps eating Kuro-pon's food. *growls* Rewiew! ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4: Syaoran

**Strange situations: Syaoran**

**I don't own Tsubasa... Meow**

- If he "didn't feel like it".

- If Sakura started calling him "Little Dog"

- If he's invited to a sleepover with Sakura and Tomoyo.

- If he ends up drunk at a random fan's house.

- If he gets into a car crash and is sent to the hospital.

- If he transformed into a teddiursa.

- If he decided to start ignoring everything that Kurogane said.

- If Mokona accidently breaks his leg.

- If he couldn't stop laughing.

- If Sakura slaps him with a fish.

- If he started playing the Sims games and became addicted.

- If he goes missing.

- If he loses his memory in the middle of his mission to get Sakura's feathers back.

- If he gets in a fight with a feral animal.

- If he has a temper tantrum.

- If he realizes that he has and obsession with paper cups.

* * *

**Anyone played The Sims only once and got addicted, then you couldn't stop? Yeah, I'm a victim, but luckily I got over it. ^ ^ so, um, review for me 'kay.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura

**Strange situations: Sakura**

**I don't own Tsubasa and this should not be taken seriously...**

- If she became a cheerleader(with the preppy attitude and everything)

- If she shaved Syaoran's hair.

- If she kicked Mokona.

- If she kicked Kurogane.

- If she killed herself.

- If she gave Fai a bagel.

- If her and Syaoran started fighting.

- If she ate Yuui.

- If she pushed Yuuko down the stairs.

- If she found out that she was just a character in an anime.

- If she acts emo at her friends house.

- If she tries to get Syaoran to go to a strip club with her.

- If she kidnapped Chi.

- If she transformed into a glameow.

* * *

**Yes, it is getting harder and harded to make these. Unfortunately, I can't do Watanuki, Himawari, or the vampire twins because I don't know all that much about them. Sorry... I might do Yuuko, but it could be shorter. So, um, review. ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6: Yuuko

**Strange situations: Yuuko**

**I don't own Tsubasa.**

- If she dissapeared from the face of her world.

- If she was selfless enough to give things instead of take them.

- If she supported the FaixKuro couple. (she probably does)

- If she was really Kurogane's mother.

- If she adopted a goldfish.

- If she transformed into a beautifly.

- If she hated bugs with wings.

- If she hated wizards.

- If she hated ninjas.

- If she hated desert people.

* * *

**Yeah, I knew it would be short. I'm sure you readers know a lot more about her than I do. Feel free to tell me your own situations. Review!~**


End file.
